This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to determining a last known location for a tracking device
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of people and/or objects. For example, a user can use GPS technology to track a device remotely or determine a location of the user. In another example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, and use the features of the tracking device to more quickly locate the object, (e.g., if it becomes lost).
However, traditional tracking devices and corresponding systems suffer from one or more disadvantages. For instance, if a tracking device is lost, the limited wireless range of the tracking device prevents an owner of the tracking device from locating the tracking device from outside the range of the tracking device. Generating an accurate last known location of a tracking device can be important in allowing an owner to find a lost tracking device, for example, by narrowing the area to search for the tracking device. Existing methods for determining a last known location do not incorporate all available information to estimate the last known location, therefore improved methods for last known location determination are needed.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.